


Weary

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: “Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”





	Weary

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by heyscience on Tumblr  
> Also found here: http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/167678904806/are-you-tired-here-ill-carry-you-the-rest-of

She stopped doing some things: going out with the other hunters (much to her obvious boredom), trying to tend to the horses and other steeds, hauling about firewood, and Hanhari himself had long since barred her from going out on their various quests. But he could not stop her from attending the small meetings at the wartable.  
Blackwall oft lingered behind her as she traversed the many steps up to the heart of the keep, only getting more concerned that one day her balance would fail her and she'd go tumbling back... It was no pleasant thought, but Miris was still quite graceful. Even though she was beginning to look full to bursting.

His Lady held herself well, but this particular discussion had been a long one. The man wasn't accustomed to being around pregnant women, but he knew when a soul had become weary. As they left the war room and headed back out of the keep, Blackwall saw that weariness in Miris' heavy shoulders.  
"Are you tired?" A bit of a silly question, but worth asking to get her attention anyway. "Here," he pulled the Elvhen woman close and reached down to pull her legs off the ground, "I'll carry you the rest of the way." Miris may have been an elf, but she wasn't tiny. She had the body of an experienced hunter, and was quite pregnant on top of that. (His mother had told him once he was a big baby.) He made sure to take care when he pulled her up.

Miris gave a small gasp of surprise, but quickly settled in his arms. The trust the woman had for him, even now and after everything, boggled the minds of many. Including his own, perhaps most of all. "Thank you, ma'len. You're very good to me. And warm," she chirped happily, nuzzling her way into his neck and giggling when his beard tickled her nose. "Are you sure you are not also tired?"

"I'm fine, my Lady." He kept his grip firm and tight, especially as they approached the stairs. Miris still wasn't the heaviest thing he'd ever carried and even giving her the smallest of breaks was worth every bit of effort. "...I'm glad I can keep you warm."

"Mmm, even better than a blanket, ma'len. Will you watch the sky go dark with me tonight, before we lie down?" The barn didn't have the best of views, but Miris enjoyed it immensely anyway. Looking out from the second story over some of the grounds of Skyhold.

"I'd be an honor, my Lady." He pressed on, down all the many steps so they could get back to the barn and sit about for a while. He'd bring her dinner straight from the kitchens to make sure she could avoid having to take yet more stairs just to regain her strength. Eventually then, some time after that, they'd settle down together, and the human man would keep her warm still. Warmer than any quilt or fur could, supposedly.

The Lady claimed, without doubt each time he'd asked, that this was because he loved her.  
Perhaps it didn't make him warmer, but she wasn't wrong otherwise. He did love her.


End file.
